


【2020扉泉圣诞活动：第四小时】夜盲症的治疗方案

by MoonintheCloak



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonintheCloak/pseuds/MoonintheCloak
Kudos: 2





	【2020扉泉圣诞活动：第四小时】夜盲症的治疗方案

阅读提示：

1.我流扉泉

2.现代日常智障pro

3.假车，只想写亲亲

4.圣诞快乐！

————————正文————————

宇智波泉奈出差了，跨度八个时区，为期一个月零三天。

于是千手扉间在实验室昏天黑地昼夜颠倒地忙了一个月后，成功把自己弄进了医院挂水。

他的哥千手柱间严肃警告他：“你再这么胡来，斑就可以给泉奈介绍新男友了。”

“泉奈过几天回国，”千手扉间眼神有点飘，“……他没告诉泉奈吧？”

“早就告诉了。”，柱间同情地看了弟弟一眼。

扉间觉得自己不能坐以待毙。

虽然三天的时间足够康复，但泉奈绝对不会在身体健康的问题上饶过他；更何况小情侣一个月没见，见面就吵架睡书房未免过于凄惨。

一定要想个办法。千手扉间下定决心，左思右想，奈何他实在没有糊弄人的聪颖天资，最后还是仰仗亲哥，结合当下环境，挤出个馊气冲天的点子：

装病。

这要是能瞒过泉奈就有鬼了！

扉间一边吐槽，一边想装成什么病比较好；他盯着点滴液思来想去，终于从犄角旮旯找出一个看上去很严重实际上一点也不严重而且听起来非常好伪装的病——夜盲症。

俗称装瞎。

这绝对会成为我人生中十大蠢事之一，”千手扉间坐在病床上，面无表情地想，“可惜了新买的床单，装病之后完全派不上用场！”

宇智波泉奈马上就要到家了。

千手扉间直挺挺地躺在床上，闭着眼，假装自己是个体重八十公斤、柔弱可怜的临时瞎子。

滚轮碾在走廊地面上，辚辚的声音夹着急促的脚步声响起来，越来越近，最终戛止在门前；小物品清脆的碰撞声塞满锁孔，相互咬合得金属零件运转起来，为晚归的另一位主人展露了里面漆黑昏暗的空间。

泉奈摸索着按下开关。

——没有预期的明亮，只有窗外月亮被空中飘过的云挡住了一半。

家里停电了。

“我回来了。”

冷淡的声音，完全不是分开三十天的恋人该有的样子啊。

“欢迎回家，泉奈。”

“……扉间，家里停电了。”

“是……吗？毕竟眼睛看不见，没发现也是没办法的事情。”

“不要突然冲我撒娇啊，谁让你不注意自己的身体。”不过语气终于软下来了。

宇智波挂好衣服，浅淡的月色从他的长发上滑落；在床上装病的千手偷偷摸摸地睁开眼，正看见他赌气地嘟唇。

“活该，蠢货。”

流水声在白色的瓷面上破裂，扉间听见泉奈洗手，隐约的香皂的气味仿佛在拨弄他的睫毛；房子的另一个所有者关掉水龙头，在黑暗中向卧室走去。

泉奈是不会擦手的，他喜欢湿润的皮肤慢慢干燥的过程。扉间知道那些还未来得及焐热的水珠会飞快地滑落，从微微突出的腕骨，经过手背，留下短暂的湿痕，再从细长柔软的指尖下坠，落在灰色的地毯上无声的消失。

……也不知道一个月过去，泉奈的指甲有没有长长。

冰凉的潮意突然盖在双眼，扉间楞了一下，本能地想睁眼，又被手的主人轻轻使力，没能成功，只得虚虚地“看”向了想象中泉奈的方向。

“眼睛还难受吗？”掌心的温度撩开水汽，透过薄薄的眼皮。

扉间心虚地转了下眼睛，“最难受的已经过去了……”他奋力阻止睫毛不安的抖动，企图转移爱人的注意力，“欢迎回家，泉奈。”

“这话你已经说过一次了，”宇智波顿了顿，移开手仔细观察扉间的眼睛，“夜里完全看不见吗？”

千手不知道自己有没有转眼睛，他努力地维持虚弱的语气，“是啊……什么都看不见，我也很想看到泉奈啊。”

老天保佑千万别被发现——

身侧的床被压得凹下去一大块，熟悉而久违的体温顺着床单的褶皱蜿蜒而上，谷物填充的枕头被手肘压的簌簌作响，装病的人还没反应过来，呼吸便已经亲昵地纠缠在一起，身体更是熟稔地指挥大脑——泉奈在期待一个吻。

扉间微微转头，还未真切寻觅到那片软玉，一根手指便轻轻压住他的唇，缓慢又细致地摸索那上面细小的纹路。

“扉间的嘴唇好干啊，”宇智波的嗓音叹息着响起来，“我不在家，连水都不好好喝。”

唇上的手指猛地用力，惊得千手眼角一抽，下意识就想睁眼；又顾忌自己夜盲症的临时人设，忍得眼睛眉毛都皱成一团。恶劣的宇智波却不肯罢休，指下的嘴唇被揉按得滚烫，他又坏心眼地用指甲轻轻搔刮，按出几个深浅不一的月牙印。

轻微的刺痛得千手回神。他想抓住那只作乱的的手，胳膊刚抬起来，就被唇上覆盖的温度止住了。

他们隔着指尖接吻。

一触即离。

“病人还是看不见吗？”

“……”

“诶——怎么不说话？”

“宇智波医生真是太心急了，夜盲症的治疗需要很多疗程啊。”

“那么千手先生想怎么治疗呢？”

“嗯……那就先用刚才的方法好了。”

得了夜盲症的人主动向医生提出要求。

他微微抬起身子，急迫地凑近医生，好让大夫感受观察自己的病症；他还像是天底下最最讨人喜欢的病人一样，仔细品味大夫的每一句呼吸，认认真真地将自己的疑问递到对方的舌尖，再把医生的回答含在齿间反复咀嚼，不舍地吞入腹中。

好脾气的医生刚要离开，夜盲症患者又像想起了什么事情，急急忙忙地追上去，磨着大夫的唇角东问西问，缠医生的嘴唇湿红肿胀，舌尖都吮得疼了，这才放过敬业的医者。

“千手先生有没有感觉好一点呢？”

“好一些了，但还是看不见。宇智波医生，是不是治疗力度不够大？”

“看来常规的方法已经失效了，那还是尝试一下更有针对性的方案好了，要好好配合啊。”

“会好好配合的。”

于是枕头的另一边也被压住了。

————————————————————

所以扉间到底露馅了没？


End file.
